A Nostalgia Critic and Mlp Christmas
by Polarmars9000
Summary: Nostalgia critic Reviews a Movie During Heart's Warming eve every pony was watching him Note: There well be cameos with NC's Friends including his Arch nemesis
1. Chapter 1

a Nostlagia Critic and Mlp Christmas Story Review

chapter 1

author polarmars9000

nostalgia critic and mlp story review christmas

by polarmars9000

As the Camera turns on, we see a pony thats a brown pony with little glasses a weird blup hat or something like that has blue eyes and has a gun as a cutie mark.

" Hello every pony im the Nostalgia Critic i remember it so you don't have too." NC similes for a while" CHRISTMAS I FRICKIN LOVE CHRISTMAS okay all of you dont know what christmas is i'll tell you."

then Nostalgia Critic raises his hoof and. " Pmpmm *tongue Noise* Christmas is a special holiday that we get presents, Santa Claus, Zod, anything like that and i know here is Hearth's Warming but to me its Christmas okay its Fucking Christmas." NC Insluting

Meanwhile Twilight and Dusk were looking at Nostalgia Critic's christmas review. " What so Christmas is like Hearth's Warming Eve thats amazing." Twilight said " yes indeed but lets get right to NC's Review okay Twilight?" Dusk asked

" Okay Duski." She giggles.

" This movie we are gonna review is The Pebble and the Penguin."

As he stop saying that, The Clip of the title appears

" If you decide to see Happy Feet for an Hour, Combine Night Quill and Viking in, This probably you might see the weird sceanrios that's going around the films, The Weird Clumsy Animation that suppose to look nice if it makes any logic sense." NC Said

Meanwhile Applejack back at her farm was trying to ake some Apple cider just for this Review post up by Nostalgia Critic Applejuice, Little Mac, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bluehood were sitting down in the living room looking Nostalgia Critic's Review of the Pebble and the Penguin.

" Y'all im here." Applejack said

Everypony looks at Applejack holding Apple Ciders.

" APPLEJACK!" Everypony said

Applejack trots in the living room and Gives everypony Apple Cider.

" Come Over Here my Sweet Little Apple." Applejuice said to Applejack.

" Oh Apple Cutie." Applejack said then they sat down on the couch Together.

" I Got 20 Minutes to waste so lets take a look." NC said

As Nostalgia Critic Opens up the movie we see a female narrating The Story of these Penguins in the movie

" Well isn't it that One actor from Oliver she is the narrtor of the Movie." NC said

" As you can see these Penguins are singing around these Stupid Music Book background, i seen this with my friends back on Earth." NC Said

" Also do you know that this song reminds me of that meaning song by The Muppets in that movie The Great muppet caper."

Then after the song the narrator introduces the characters.

"For all the Penguins in all the world." the narrator said then Nostalgia critic use a clip to stop the part of the video it's the clip from Spongebob

"Don't forget your umbrealla." Sandy said in the spongebob clip. " IIIIIII Didn't!" Spongebob said while singing at the same time.

The clip ends and back to Pebble and The Penguin.

" The Most Romantic is Hubie." The Narrator in the movie said.

" So this is Hubie, Played by martin Short, He's in love with a Female Penguin Named Mariana, Played by Annie Golden they make Awkard Small Talk that suppose to represent a Realtionahip, As a EEEvil Penguin name Drake, Played by Tim Curry, watches over them."

" This is a Ineresting Movie, That Nostalgia Critic is Playing." Elusive said to the Tv that Nostalgia critic, post for This Heart's Warming Eve.

" Yeah but i still don't Get it why He's Reviewing something doesn't look Heart's Warming Related." Rarity Said, Sweetie Belle was playing with Scootaloo Applebloom was suppose to come over but she said she's staying with the Apple Family and Hanging out with her Boyfriend Little Mac.

" Well but That's Okay since it does have snow and everything like that, but right now whats look at this, my love!" Elusive said, Rarity Was Love Smiling and trots closer to Elusive and Nozzles him, Elusive Nozzles back, NC Continues the clip.

" Mariana Doesn't know yet,...But she's Gonna be my Wife." Drake said in the movie. " Like i didn't these Pengrooms for nothing you know." Nc Said soing th Muscle Phrase then he kisses his shoulders.

" So they sat on that top of that...thing from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Theyt start to sing a song, So force to tries to make a Teddy Ruxpin Cartoon." Mc Said

" Sometimes i wonder what the Colors..meean." Hubie Singing.

" Uhhh why not you figure out what that Lyric means first, It's Like i want to figure out what the Sound Smell Like." NC Said.

" Like yourrrr Eyes, where was..I?" Hubie asked

" Chooseing" Mariana Said

"Uhh is that Joker trying to.. Joke Her!?" NC Asked

"I Think that's Nonsense at all, Even you are a bit laggy." Mariana said while he does a push with her shoulder.

" *Face Palm* D'oh what ever cares." NC Said done a face palm and looks at the camera.

Then there was a weird Fuzz sound on the Camera and that was done we see a Pony with the same little glasses as The Critic and hes a blonde pony with a brown mane and has a Nintendo Controller as a Cutie Mark.

" CRITIC!" The Pony Yelled Angerily and pointing.

" OH Hi Nerd, *Tongue noise* what do you want?" Critic asked Moaning.

" So Merry Christmas and Heart's Warming Eve, by the way, why are you reviewing this movie anyway Critic?" Nerd asked

" Well Obvisously i'm trying to get the pony audience something they hadn't see before, Okay Jesus Crist Do You have to act like such a Moron!?" Critic asked Angerily at The Nerd.

" well no not at all, Critic besides this movie should be continually reviewed okay i was getting this message so i can talk to you for a while okay." Nerd said

" Well okay Nerd time to get back to the review okay bye." Then The Nerd shut down his camera and The Reivew moves on.

" The Brookary Buzzed with Excitement, All the batchlers took to the beaches to find their Engagement Pebbles." The Narrator Said.

the Penguins Wobble as they try to find their engagement Pebbles for their loved ones.

" You know It's Ashamed this came out When it did,its Because i can easily see Morgan Freeman Narrating all of this."

" Here we see the Penguin Try Desperately got get a life, His entics fall short to underwritten Slapstick and Heavily confused Timing, Thus he will not find a mate and he will spend the rest of his years, Knowning That his sperm will never carry on."

" Starlight,Starbright, First Star I See Tonight, Wish i may and wish i might, Half the wish i wish tonight." Hubie Said Wishing on a star.

Then It Was Interuptted by Nostalgia Critic.

"Psst, this is the wishing star, I'm Returning this advice to stop ripping off Disney or will see you for a little you have. Thank you and Never Call us again."

Hubie Gasped.

" Thankfully the last son of Krypton is sent to earth, As Hubie plans to use one of the Scorching Hot Rocks that, Doesn't Seem To burn him at all,As a Pebble for Mariana, But Unforantuely, Drake Catches him before He Can see her.

End of chapter 1!

Author's Note: The Quotes are from the Actual Review of the Nostalgia Critic Episode but the other quotes are made by me.


	2. Chapter 2

a Nostlagia Critic and Mlp Christmas Story Review

Chapter 2

author polarmars9000

a Nostlagia Critic and Mlp Christmas Story Review

by polarmars9000

Continuing the review from the last chapter. " So. Nnnerd I heard that, you want to be a lady's man." Drake said in the movie.

" Wow Tim Curry's American accent is good as his Romanian Accent." NC Said. Skipping that one clip, Nc continues the movie from there.

Drake Grabs Hubie and they slide to the cliff and Drake laughes " HE-hahahahaha hope you can swim."

"Well he is a penguin." Nc said. Drake throws off Hubie off the cliff Hubie screams.

"As Hubie is in the water, He comes across the World's Frickin Largest Seal. Don't tell the penguins are just small no no we seen them compared to size of humans, there regular size this seal must of been like a radioactive mutation expirement at sea world." NC Explaining the seal in the movie.

Hubie lands on a mini iceberg. " HUBIE!" Mariana Exclaiming at Hubie floating away.

"Because of the storm and the..seal i guess he can't swim back. so he cut to... him in a cage hi when that happen he comes across a bunch of other penguins who also for somehow admitted their own clothes." NC behind the clip was just looking at the camera.

"*singing* If you have The Great indoors." The Penguin clanks out of the cage.

"*singing* Welcome to the good ship Misery." "Goood Do People talk anymore? If i have a pack of skittles and it will result a musical number." Nc Excaliming and snapped at the clip.

skipping the other part Gobin raughhh what ever the lyrics say.

"Do everypony notice that!? There out of their Fucking Cages! Just Leave! Stop Torturing us with All of those Frickin Rejected Christmas and Heart's Warming commerical Jingles." NC Snapped.

" Then we all throw up!" Then the song ends.

"Just then, Another penguin was thrown into the cell named Rocko, played by James Belushi." NC Exaplined.

" Who's with me, who's Busting us outta here? Bunch of bird brains seal bait get me outta here!" then the voice go slient after Hubie was trying to activate the pebble.

"Meanwhile Hubie threw His..Magic..Space Pebble, to see what's going on back home." NC Said.

" I want you to be my mate." Drake said, "Drake I love Hubie." Mariana Said. You know whats going on.

Drake keeps talking to mariana about being his mate.

" Dude This scene is blurry that You can put a Martin walter special in it." NC said.

The clip starts to Speak.

" Remeber You must choose a mate before the full moon mating ceremony or...boom you vanish that's the law you know." Drake said

" Really they have t make a law about that, is there really some penguin that refuses to mate so they have to make a law to enforce it, Sometimes i do not to learn about the animal kingdom." NC Said

"Sir! Take me with you!" "Are you talking to me?" "Yes i am sir!" " Don't call me sir, Call me Rocko!"

" So Hubie and Rocko work out a plan to get themselves Out of the ship."

The Human opens the cage and Rocko jumps out of the cage and got the human down to the ground!

" Your gonna be Gordon's Fish sticks and like it." Nc Doing a Quote.

Hubie and Rocko were trying to get Upstairs out of the boat. By sometime Nostalgia Critic plays this weird music for a couple of seconds then that was done.

" So they perform Penguin on a stud, they get off the ship and swam some hawaiian island." Nc Said

Then there was another Disturbance we see a pink Pegasus with Manebow as a cutie mark a Purple and Pink mane and tail and has blue eyes.

" Critic!" The Pegasus Mare said, "Nostalgia Chick?" Nostalgia Critic asked.

" I Came to put this message to say have a Merry Heart's Warming Eve." Nostalgia Chick said

" Oh yes chick i do accept it and plus are you watching my review?" Nostalgia Critic asked

" Yes, Yes I Am Critic and This movie you reviewing did you did this already?" Chick asked

" Yes But Im reviewing this movie to everypony Because they never seen this movie before." Critic said

" Well alright vut not be an Asshole okay?" Chick asked pointing at the critic.

" Alright Chick, I got your thing and now lets mre get back to my review." Critic said then Chick's Camera turns off and got right back to the clip they were left on.

"we're lost and I'm Seeing a Dead Penguin." Rocko said

" Getting back to Mariana is all i needed I mean Rocko look, I dream about her day and night and i see her face when i close my eyes."

The Clip Cuts and Nostalgia Critic Appears.

" I do like when things happen, When Where Baby Jesus makes me cry." Nostalgia Critic Doing a smiley Face.

" While Rocko refuses to help Hubie, By the way, High Unfinish Fine. Hubie gets Rocko to admit what he was really been looking for."

" I got something." Rocko said, " What is it ?" Hubie asked Rocko Pints " You're Lookin at it." Rocko said

Hubie was looking at seagull.  
" You want to bunk a Seagull?" Nostalgia critic asked

"you you you wanna fly?" Hubie asked almost about to laugh.

" Don't laugh!" Rocko Snapped at Hubie.

" Rocko you gotta...Ju..Just Accept it." Hubie said

" No i'm gonna fly and No One is gonna stop me, Im flying!" Rocko Excailmed.

" So Hubie confesses Rocko that he knows a penguin name Waldo , Last known Photograph, to show him how to fly if he can get back to his home." Nc said

" Captain Full speed Ahead." Then he grabs the rope. " Lets go!"

Meanwhile Indiana Jones theme song was played for a while cuz of a map showing til when it fades away.

" What In Crapnation That has to be one of the worse things i've ever seen in mah Entire life." Applejuice said when he was looking at the map.

Applejack was sitting with Applejuice " OH Apple Cutie i do agree with yew but why not Yew and i Go upstairs and make out?" This made Applejuice Surprised and Nods his head.

Applejack gets up and Applejuice was Love smiling at Applejack and Applejack was doing a love rub on his neck with her hoof like a girl does that with a Finger.

" Well come on." Applejack said Applejuice Follows Applejack With a weird Love smile and drools.

" Okay Brother just be sure to come back downstairs." Little Mac said " Iwill Little Bro." Applejuice sighs to go after Applejack he goes upstairs to Applejack's room.

Little Mac chuckles " Oh Brother." Applebloom giggles at Little Mac and they both watched Nc's Review

" Meanwhile at...Franken*chuckle*Berry's House, we see Drake keep trying to put the moves on Mariana." NC Said

"NNOOOO? Oh i get it *Chuckles* your joking." Drake then laughs." Don't make me laugh." He Sings.

" Oh God! Another song! The Endless Musical west high Story Can Fuckin Continues!" Nc Excalimed at the song.

Drake: Sey yes my love and go with a waya.

" Is It weird to say while this song plays all i'm thinking about why penguins have hands?" NC Said.

Drake: Don't make me laugh *laughes* and slap my knee.

" Blah blah Tim Curry is Evil.

There was another disturbance We now see a red earth pony with a weird Eletric device with an Antanee as a cutie mark has Stallion hooves, Has a black coat Has a beard, Red and black mane and tail and has brown eyes.

"Critic." The Pony said.

" Angry Joe?"Nc Asked.

" How's it going man?" Angry Joe Asked.

" Oh nothing Just reviewing the Ponies The Pebble and The Penguin."

\" That's Great man Just Came by to say hi and do a great job on your review." Angry joe said.

" Well okay Joe whatever you say." Nc said

" ALright joe power man, well see ya later, Joe out." Then Angry turn off his camera.

End Of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Original Qoutes are by the Original review and the custom ones are made by me.


	3. Chapter 3

a Nostalgia Critic and Mlp Christmas Story Review

Chapter 3

author polarmars9000

-

a Nostalgia Critic and Mlp Christmas Story Review

by polarmars9000

-

Continuing the Review from Chapter 2, " So We Cut Back to our heroes, Who Found a... An Odd Island of Wood What the Fuck, as Hubie Admits a sad Secret that he's Keeping From Rocko." NC Said.

"I...Rocko there's something you should know?" Hubie asked from his secret Then It Shows NC. " Your Modern Life Is No Fucking Longer in Reruns." Then we look back at the Clip. "Waldo Isn't Real." Hubie admits.

" What?" Rocko Was Shocked. "I Needed you to show me..the way home I.I.I Didn't Think you could do it if i Just Asked." Rocko Was still shocked then he got angry.

"Next You would tell me the Cake Was a Lie." NC Said.

-

The Interruption Appears and we See the nerd Again.

" Nerd, You again?" NC Asked.

" Oh Yeah I Almost Forgot Something, HAPPY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" Nerd Yelled.

Then The Interrupter Ended.

" What The Fuck Was That!?" NC Asked in Shock.

-

" Wahh." Hubie Scream a Little.

" You Sat there and Lie to me, You Acing Thousand Miles of Water and We Almost Be eaten By Whales!" Rocko Exclaimed.

Hubie do this weird Ack or something That Made Rocko Laugh and they laugh for a while while those clips From Whatever Movie that Came From,

appears as well.

" Well after they laugh for no Apparent Reason, so It Means there friends Again, Makes Sense to me. Meanwhile back at home We found that Musical Numbers don't need to have a point or something, No they Can Just Come our of fucking No Where." NC Said.

Mariana: Sometimes I Close my eyes and. don't know what the other lyrics say any way

" She Sad! Next!" Nostalgia Critic Exclaimed.

" We Get, Yet another Chase scene with The Largest Fucking Seal, Seems to be Don Bluth's Underwater Cats."

Hubie and Rocko Swam Away From some Under Water cave, As Hubie Drop His Pebble and Tries to Grab It.

" What's Taking That Seal so long, Is he Taking his time shitting around with them." NC Said wondering about the Seal.

He Put a Audio Clip in the Movie Clip and starts to Play with it.

" I know whatcha thinking, It Will be firing Six shots or onlyy Five, You got to ask your self One Question. Do I feel Lucky? huh Punk?"

Then the Seal chomped a stair or whatever and Continues to chase them til Hubie and Rocko Finally Outrun the seal.

" Which It Made An Argument." NC Explaining.

" You Risk your Life and Beg for that chick and give her That Blasted Pebble, Your Crazy.. Your Insane. Your.. your are AMAZING." Then He Laughs.

" Boy Rocko Seems to moon swing to the Confidence to the plot isn't he?" Nc Asked.

" Get Out of my face, I Had not say anything like that." Rocko said.

" you do Like MAri-." Hubie said Knowing Rocko likes Mariana.

" I Don't Like anybody." Rocko Snapped at Hubie.

" Yes you...DO and i know it all along." Hubie said.

The Music From his song Appears.

" Oh.. Shit No, nonononononononono Hell No Oh Fuck No, I Fucking Hate This Song." NC Being Worried About the song.

" Please, Please Someone help me here!" NC whining.

Then Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry Bash the clip From The Camera Cuz they don't like the music either.

" I Hate That Music, It's So Annoying." Pinkie said putting up her hoof.

" Me Too I don't want to hear it ever again." Bubble Said.

" Uhh Thanks Guys, For Taking down that Clip." NC Said Sighed.

" You welcome Nostalgia Critic, Buddies?" Pinkie asked.

Nc Looks at them for a while.

" Get OUT OF THIS ROOM!" NC Snapped at Pinkie and Bubble.

He Pulled out his gun and Clank it.

"BANG!" the Gunshot fired.

Pinkie and Bubble Yelped as they Ran out of the room.

Nc Sats down and looks at his camera.

" Oh Sorry guys, I Just Don't them to Annoy me." NC was sorry for the Mane 12 and other Ponies.

" But Anyway, After that Stupid song The Penguins Have another ride on another ship, How They Keep Finding these ships."

" They ran into a couple of Hungry Whales, Looking for some penguin Chow."

The Whale Goes After Hubie, Hubie Climbs up and a little bit the whale jumps up and for some reason the Free willy theme song was playing for a little bit as the Whale tries to get Hubie but failed.

" As the Whale finally Piss off we see Rocko got Killed In the process... Of Course he did." NC Said

" Oh Rocko." Hubie said actually cries after his best friend was dead.

" After that 100% not Fade out, we see that Drake Kidnaps MAriana and forces her to marry him." NC Said

Drake Laughs Evilly.

" Get your filthy Flippers off my girl." Hubie said on the roof.

Drake Jumps and and is ready to battle Hubie.

"Hahaha." Drake Laughs again evilly.

"Man Tits, Away." NC Said for some Dialogue.

Drake and Hubie were charging at each other and Hubie put up his flippers as fists Then After the Charge Drake Hit Hubie with his Shoulder and Sent him to the wall."

" Oh Yeah What do you think what would happen Dumbass!" NC Said.

The Birds got him up.

" I Had not come 3000 Miles and lose my Best Buddy to be stop the likes of you."

" I Came to lose my Ferginity." NC Said for Dialogue.

" Come on!" Hubie Yelled.

Drake Do A Roar when he tries to get Hubie. But He Got Punched once and Hubie does a kick to Take Down Drake.

" As He Defeats Drake, We Found A Wonderful Surprise That Rocko isn't Dead Yeah you Ponies think he was dead."

Then Drake Rises to grab a Stone which Mariana was on.

" Say your Prairs you..Punk." Drake said during throwing that.

Drake Looks up as his location is about to Collapse.

" No My Confident Location." NC Said for some Dialogue.

Drake screams as he got Squashed by a Stone.

" OOOOOO That's A Pretty Harsh Death." NC said.

Then he cut back to Hubie and Mariana falling down from this weird house.

" HUBIE!" Rocko Yelling as he flies Down and grabs them.

" Uhh Guys there not really showing you the angle he's really going." Nc Said turning the clip upside down.

Then The Clip ends.

" Nope Rocko can fly now breaking the laws of nature and Gravity, He's not a fairy or using magic I Don't Know. As they save the day, Mariana and Hubie got together, They all wear Santa Hats Cause.. this is a Christmas Film."

the Movie ends. " So that's the Pebble and the you Ponies Like this film." NC Said.

" well To Me, this Film Is Not That Bad It's Suppose to be one of don Bluth's bad films But it's Not you guys can check this out anytime you like." NC Telling his feelings about this movie.

" Okay If I ever another Cameo on here, I'm about to shoot you. I'm The Nostalgia Critic I Remember so You-." NC Stopped cuz of another Cameo Interruption.

" Critic." Phelous said.

" BOOM!" the Gunshot was fired at Phelous as he was been shot.

" Idiot!" Nc Snapped as he gets out of his chair and Walks Away and shuts down his camera.

-

" Well that was a good review, i hope i can see more." Twilight said.

" Me Too that one was pretty funny." Dusk said.

Twilight giggles.

" So Duski what do you want to do now?" Twilight asked Blushing.

" want to go outside?" Dusk asked.

" I Would love too." Twilight agrees and Giggled.

Dusk and Twilight together got their Winter stuff and Head outside.

End Of Special Fic. Normal Quotes by in the original Custom Made by me. re...


End file.
